Shigemi Aya
Shigemi Aya ( 繁美空弥 Shigemi Aya) is the Female main character of gheist usser, she has the power of Stahl. She's a Chilhood friend of Kennya in the finish of the story she get marriage with him.Aya the assasin/bladegirl in the battle team of Kennya. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance she's a tiny girl with a cute and big eyes, purple eyes and hair, she use straight bangs and a bun in the left side of her head with two hair sticks. She usually wear cute dresses in pastel color o her Tadaomi academy uniform, and also wears a pink hair scrunchie in her left wrist ( Kennya gave that to her as gift). _______________________________________________ Personality She usually helps others and is very willing to share with people, she has a hard time refusing when people ask for something. Despite her calm and smiling attitude, she is usually very afraid of many things and only feels safe when she's at home or with Kennya. She usually wants to get along with most people and is very patient for things in general. her attitude towards life is quite passive / pacifist and tries to avoid conflicts, she usually puts others ahead of herself. _______________________________________________ Backround story She is the second of 3 children of the marriage between Miho and Yuuto Shigemi. her childhood is relatively good, because of her adorable appearance, people used to be very kind to her, even boys, but in the same way she used to feel lonely until she met Kennya, who initially overturned a bucket of Sand onher head and used to put candy or boogers in her clothes or hair, until finally he let her stay by his side, since then they tend to be together, during elementary school when they played in the school garden some older children abused a small boy (around her age but a skinny and tiny boy ) with hits or throwing thing to him, so she tried to make them stop, which she did not get if not until Kennya interceded and the abusive boys left for fear that Kennya would do something bad or dangerous to them with his "demonic eyes", he usually to help her when she is in danger although he pretends that she does not do it for affection not until high school, that boy they saved in the playground (Lee Hae Woo) has been friends with them since then, even more a friend of Aya. At the end of primary school the boys was be very affectionate and attentive of her and many of them declared feelings for her, but she did not feel the same as them, so many times she had to reject them, she used to think that she really did not like anyone, until it happens Kennya's change and she begins to notice that, maybe she see what she feels towards him is not merely gratitude and friendship realizing that really she is in love with him, but she decides never tell it to him. During the last year of primary school there was a man who followed her when she returned home and once tried to take her against, , but Aya decides not to tell it to her parents, because she feels afraid that her mother I scolded and did not let her go back to her school and she can't will meet her friends and kenya again, so she tell it to Kennya and Haewoo, so they usually accompany her to home every day. later Haewoo stops go with them, so Kennya usually goes for her in the classroom in the afternoon to return home together. During the second year of high school one of the most popular boys in the school confesses his feelings for her, she rejects him, but he constantly insists throughout the year until he discovers that she is crushed of Kennya and threatens to harm him if she reject him again, due she fears for Kennya's integrity, agrees to go out with him, but as time goes by he tries to get something more from her by forcing her on several occasions to do things she doesn't want, even one day he tries to sexually abuse her behind the school gym, which he achieves, Aya scared starts to crying there. Later because she and Kennya always returned together even from the beginning of Aya's supposed relationship with that boy, she go home with Kennya, but this day he wasn't finding her in the classroom, so he searches for her at school until he finds her, with clothes torn crying behind the gym even though Aya denies the aggression because she does not want to get anyone in trouble or earn a bad reputation, Kennya suspects the veracity of the story however lends her jacket that covers her as far as her skirt and accompanies her for her gym clothes and then takes her home. The next day she and Kennya go together when he hears in the corridor the comments of the boy (Aya's supposed boyfriend) who told his friends what had happened behind the gym, distorting the story while commenting that he feels she is a whore and who has relations with other boys (referring to Kennya) and invites his friends to "have fun" with Aya, because she is a whore and whores like she, are addicted to that kind of stuff. Kennya reacts to hit that boy and his friends, retaliating with the boy after his friends run away, he hits that boy in the face making him bleed and fracturing his jaw even though Aya tries to stop him because "is enough and he is exceeding" but he ends up hurting she, when he tries to let go of her grip unintentionally crashes his elbow with great force to her nose and makes her bleed . The Boy's friends in revenge began spreading rumors that she was an "easy" and that she had been with several boys of their high school including Ken and daily so many boys go with her to ask for pervert stuff so finally she choose to change high school. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters